Merlin Preferences
by Ali-Writes-All-Things
Summary: Merlin Preferences, that's about it. I do Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine, Arthur, Mordred, Gwen, and Morgana. They will be he/she/they words when you must be described with those words. Enjoy.


_Chapter 1_

Caitlin sat under the clean patio roof as she tapped a batman covered foot on the stairs. She checked her phone again. 7:56. _He said he'd be here twenty minutes ago,_ she thought, brushing her hand through her light brown and orange hair. Just as she was about to text him, a black, dented jeep pulled up in the cobblestone driveway. Caitlin rolled her eyes at the timing and went to the passenger side. She pulled open the door, raised her eyebrow at the man inside.  
"You're late," she said, jumping in the car. The man sighed and tightened his jaw.  
"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry-"  
"Are you hurt?" Caitlin interrupted, grabbing his jaw and bringing her face closer.  
"No, I'm fine."  
"You're bleeding." She stated, brushing a finger over his jaw. She squinted her eyes at him and tilted her head.  
"I must have hit myself or something. I don't know, leave me alone." He muttered, but the ghost of a grin covered his lips. Caitlin rolled her eyes and smiled a little bit, putting on her seatbelt.  
"Tony?"  
"That's my name."  
"Why were you late?"  
Tony paused a moment, seemingly grasping for the proper words.  
"Um, a friend called me and needed some help. He said it would be quick, but it took longer then expected."  
Caitlin nodded, satisfied with his answer, and turned her head towards the window to watch the city zoom by. The brown and beige blurred houses mixed in with the green trees as they passed by. Cars blended in, the grey's and black's and white's clashing with the bright green. Caitlin smiled as she watched it go by, wishing she could take a picture. She was so enthralled by it, that she didn't notice Tony look at her. She didn't notice the caring smile he wore, or how much love was in his eyes. She never noticed it, but she did notice something else. Time seemed to slow as she saw it. Two men in the car beside them as the car halted to a stop, were staring at her. For a second, she could have sworn they had fully black eyes. She flipped her head towards her brother, and stared at he in astonishment for a moment, before looking back to the men in the car beside them. Their eyes were back to blue and brown.  
"Tony….is it normal to have black eyes?"  
Tony's head snapped towards hers, and the light turned green.  
"No, don't think so. Why?" He asked, his voice stern and not as smooth as it usually was.  
"I just thought I the men beside us had black eyes. My eyes must be playing tricks on me." She said, shaking her own head. Tony swallowed and casted a glance at the car driving beside them, keeping the same pace even if they could go faster. He sucked in a breath and pressed the gas pedal harder a bit.

The rest of the car ride was in silence, Tony always checking out the windows. Caitlin turned her head towards her brother, and took in his sight. The remaining bits of the sun light reflected off his light brown hair, making it look like it was glowing. His baby blue eyes jumping from one window to another. His light scruff was just beginning to show. Light scars covered his face and neck and hands.  
"Taking in all the beauty father never gave you?" He joked, smirking at Caitlin's raised eyebrows.  
"Nah, I got everything I need from mom." She said, flipping her hair dramatically. Tony laughed and pulled up into an almost empty parking lot. In front of them was an bowling alley building.  
"Really?" Caitlin asked, getting out of the car. There was a hint of amusement in her voice as she said it.  
Tony huffed out a laugh, low and smooth. He didn't answer her as he walked behind her through the doors. The lobby was a warm welcome against her cool skin, and the hanging lights were a dark orange. There were red chairs against the walls and a bored looking worker stood behind the wood counter. Tony walked up towards him, and held up two fingers.  
"A size nine and 7 please." He said, sending a charming smile his way. The man nodded and went to find the shoes on the seemingly endless rack.  
"You know my shoe size?" Caitlin asked, sending a quizzical look his way.  
Tony nodded, his hands in his pockets. "I've been living with you for twenty years, Cait. It's not that surprising."  
Caitlin hummed and nodded, grabbing the bright green shoes the worker gave her. She smiled and let Tony pay. They tied their shoes and walked towards the bowling alley. It wasn't that busy there, a few people were scattered around the wood alleys with bowling balls in hand, but other then that it was empty. Tony walked up to a random bowling alley, grabbing a black bowling ball as he went. Caitlin followed his actions. The ball felt heavy in her hands and the holes felt as if they would break her tan fingers if she let go. He took a quick look to his right, and nodded at a guy with brown hair and a girl with blue and gray chin-length hair.  
"Do you know them?" Caitlin asked, watching her brother set up his throw.  
"Know who?"  
"The people you just nodded at."  
"Oh," He said, throwing a perfect strike. "No."  
"Oh."  
Tony waited patiently for his ball to come back, before walking over to Caitlin at the seats.  
"Dani was supposed to come." He said, watching as she set up for her throw.  
"Then why isn't she here?" She asked, throwing a ball that knocked down three pins.  
"Her job wouldn't let her off." Tony said, smirking at his sisters failed attempts at bowling.  
"But it's summer." She said, throwing the ball again, knocking the rest of the pins down.  
"Yeah, and her job sucks. They don't care about summer."

 _Chapter 2_


End file.
